Healer of Sadness
by xxxzeanxxx
Summary: Sasuke is a new guy in konoha high and he met Sakura and her gang... the gang where somehow open to Sasuke... yes I suck at titles and summarys... pairings mostly obvious
1. Chapter 1

HEALER OF SADNESS

By: xxxzean21xxx

Okay the story goes like this:

A 5-year-old girl sat under a Sakura tree crying. She cried because almost every kid around her age teases her about her forehead or because of how weird her hair color is. It was 'PINK' ((A/N well…. you know who it is…)). "Are you alright?" a boy said, she looked up to see 7 kids. 2 girls and 5 boys, there was a girl with pearly eyes and had short hair and the other has brown eyes and 2 hairs that are tied into a bun. Then there are was a boy with a spiky pony tailed hair and a very lazy eyes, a boy with blonde hair and childish face, a boy with a sunglasses and spiky hair, a boy with a dog above it's head and has a hairy jacket and last but not the least a boy with a pearly eyes and long brown hair.

"Are you alright?" the kid with pearly eyes repeated his question again

"H-hai" she said in a low tone

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" said the blonde haired boy

"Naruto!" said the girl with bun hair as she smack Naruto's head

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura " Sakura said

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji said

"Shino" Shino said

" Sigh Shikamaru" shikamaru said lazily

"Hi I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru" kiba as akamaru barked to greet her too.

"O-ohayo I-I'm Hinata, H-hyuuga H-hinata" hinata said shyly

"HI I'm Ten Ten, Sorry about that, this dobe is just hyper." Ten ten said as she glances at Sakura.

They were at the same age but Sakura was a month younger than the others. "Why were you crying Sakura?" asked kiba. "T-they said t-that I'm ugly and h-have a huge f-forehead" Sakura said as some more tears were released from her eyes. "D-don't c-cry S-sakura" Hinata said as she comforted Sakura "Aha! I have an idea!" Naruto said as he smiled widely. They shared glances at each other then to Naruto. " I guess miracles do happen" Shikamaru said mockingly " What was that!" Naruto said, "okay, okay what's your idea all of a sudden?" Ten Ten Said. "Let's form a group, and we could protect each other!" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head with a big grin planted to his face. "Ten Ten, did you hit him that hard?" Kiba said mockingly. "I guess so…" Ten Ten said "yea, yea I know my plan is brilliant…. so what do you think?" Naruto said as he faced Sakura then to the others "Sure!" they union together. Sakura smiled at her new best friends.

"Sakura, why are you so gloomy today?" asked an 8-year-old Ten Ten. "My parent are always in a business trip and I'm always alone at my house" Sakura said in a lonely tone. "D-do you w-want us t-to sleep o-over at y-your place?" Hinata said with a bit confidence now. "I'll ask my parents… and if they say yes then you'll stay over my place for one night" Sakura said with a smile "I know me and Hinata can make it because we're together…. and you know Hinata's Father is over protected to her." Neji said as he ate an apple "I'll go as well sigh I'm bored at my place anyway…I guess Sakura's house must be much better" Shikamaru said lazily.

((At Sakura's House))

"WOW!" they all said in union

"Sakura-chan you have a really big house" Naruto said as he drools to see the place

"More like a mansion" Kiba said as he looks around

"No! It's more on a palace," Ten Ten said as she sat on an expensive couch

"I-it's bigger t-than the H-hyuuga mansion" Hinata said

"Yea" other said in union

"Sakura is there something that you didn't told us?" Neji said with a curious face

"Hehehe…well…there are some" Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her head

"What is it?" Shino said

"Let's go to the entertaining room first before she tells us," Shikamaru said not lazily this time.

"Okay" They said in union

Sakura said everything that they didn't know about her. That she will inherits the Haruno companies and she is the only daughter of the head family of the Haruno and she's responsible to be a new head of the Haruno Branch.

"No way!" Naruto said disbelief

"S-sakura-chan why didn't y-you told us earlier?" Hinata said a bit curious

"Because you might treat me as the Queen of the world and you will follow all my commands" Sakura said sarcastically.

"She has a point on that" Neji said

"so…..You're a very rich girl and you don't want anyone else to know" Ten Ten said

"It's up to you to tell anyone about what I am" Sakura said as she bit her apple

"Let's have vow!" Kiba and Naruto said together

"Vow?" the others said in union

"Yeah! To vow that we'll treat each other equally and protect each other," Naruto said

"And no one must hurt, tease or embarrass us anymore" Kiba continued

"Yea" they all give each other high-five

"Mom don't go, you just came back from that business trip you had yesterday" a 10-year-old Sakura whined at her mother "well…this for own sake anyway" Mrs. Haruno said back "But you promised to stay here with me for a month" Sakura said in a sad tone and silent tears stream down her pale face. "Sakura we're doing this for you" Mrs. Sakura said a she move toward her crying daughter "YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ME!" Sakura shouted at her dearest mother "HOW DARE YOU TO SHOUT AT M-" Mrs. Haruno didn't finished her sermon of her daughter because Sakura said "HOW DARE ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEAVES YOUR DAUGHTER ALL ALONE IN THIS HUGE MANSION OF YOURS!" Mrs. Haruno was angry at this moment she suddenly slap Sakura on her face. "YOU WERE NEVER BEEN ALONE THERE ARE MANY SERVANTS THAT YOU CAN TALK TO AND THERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS TOO… SAKURA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOUR NOW TEN ACT AS YOUR AGE AND DON'T FAIL YOURSELF FOR THE NEXT TO ENHERIT THE HARUNOS COMPANY AND ONE OF THE RESPECTED FAMILY AROUND THE WORLD" Mrs. Haruno shouted at her daughter that cause every servant can hear. "Sakura change that attitude… don't make yourself weak, fragile and burden in front of me… I hope you change when I came back," Mrs. Haruno said as she went out of the mansion and went to her lemozine to take her to the airport.

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked one of the kindness servants she had

"No" Sakura said as she hugged her favorite servant and cried.

"Hush my dear Sakura," She said

"Hitomi why is she like that!" Sakura said between her sobs

"Sakura!" her friends called her. She looked at her friends with those crying emerald eyes

"Sakura-chan who made you cries?" Neji asked his dearest best friend

"It's her mother this time" Hitomi said as she hugged tightly Sakura to stop her from sobbing

"How dare she made sakura-chan cry" Naruto said with anger

"No Naruto she's right… I must become stronger, emotionless and not a burden" Sakura said as she wipes her tears away

"B-but Sakura-chan she made you cry hard" Hinata said worriedly

"I must not let my family be disrespected because of my emotional self and hope I don't disgrace my place as a Haruno" Sakura said as she face her friends

"Then we must help you concur that vow" Shino said

"Another vow has been place!" Ten Ten said as she wrote the vow that Sakura just made.

"A VOW TO BE VOWED FOREVER!" they all said in union.


	2. New guy in konoha high

HEAL THE DARKNESS

Chapter 2

New Guy in Konoha high

Two rather dull, emotionless emeralds eye opened from a cozy slumber. She rose from her queen size bed as she threw carelessly her black comforter to one side. She went inside her bathroom as soon as she is done she would wear her school uniform, which is a white blouse with a navy blue tie, a navy black with light blue and red horizontal and vertical line skirt that is 2 inch above her knee and a leather black school shoes with white socks that reach her knees. She blow dried her pink hair and let it fall to her shoulder. She went down stairs to eat her breakfast. "Young mistress would you like to have an orange juice or apple?" One of her servants asked "Millie I would like to have orange please" Sakura said politely. "Hai" With that Millie went to the kitchen to bring her mistress juice. Sakura went up stair after she was finished with her meal and brushes her teeth and got her bag. She went to her jaguar car and her driver opened the door to let her sit there.

"Young mistress, what time would you like me to pick you up?" Questioned the driver

" Fuyou pick me up at exactly 3:45 p.m." Sakura said as she gaze at her jaguar window "Fuyou please pull over at least 2 blocks away from my school " she added

"Hai" Fuyou replied 'why would young mistress let her car at least 2 block away from her school? Does she want to be exhausted?' he questioned himself. As he pulled over 2 blocks away from Sakura's school.

Sakura walked silently to her school called 'Konoha high'. "Sakura-chan!" Yelled a blonde, blue eyed-17 year old boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura just waved at him slightly. "Sakura-chan hurry up and meet us at the back yard after you place your bag at the classroom… Ja" He said as he wave goodbye. Sakura merely nodded and went to her classroom.

---Back yard---

" So any good beating up lately?" Asked kiba as he pat his dog's head

" Unfortunately… no" Neji said as they where sitting on an opened field with bunch of Sakura trees. Sakura came up to them.

" Ohayo" Sakura greeted emotionless

"Sakura-chan can we go to your house later?" Naruto said

"Why?" She asked

" Because your house is fun to hang out" They union with naruto

"…Fine"

"YAY!" They cheered

" Sakura could you help me with my hair?" Tenten said

"Why?" Sakura asked

"I'm ganna change my hair style and I need your choice"

"Why not Hinata?"

"She too will help… I need girl decisions and you and Hinata are the girls I'm closed with"

" Fine"

"YAY!" Tenten and Hinata cheered together

" How troublesome" Mutter the boys

The bell rang and the entire student went to their classrooms. Their first class was biology so Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru are together at this class. Shikamaru sits next to Sakura and Neji with Tenten. Kakashi enter the room and that surprised everyone in the class. "Wow miracles do happen" One of the student blurt out. "Yes I know you all are surprise to see me early because we have a new student…" Kakashi said with a smile under his mask. Then the door swung open to relieved a black haired, onyx eyes and emotionless face ((A/n: well you know that who that is)) "Aa…Mr. Uchiha please introduce yourself to the class " Kakashi said and all the girls except Sakura and Tenten screamed as they saw the most handsome and rich guy in the whole world. "Settle down girls" Kakashi said calmly but none of they heard him. They continued to scream in delight. Kakashi glance at Sakura with Can-you-help-me-with-this-screaming-girl? Look. Sakura just nodded and looked at Tenten as a cue to shut the girls up. "Girl better be quite…Sakura is getting irritated" Tenten blurt out which made Sakura's eyebrow twitch. 'Why me?' Sakura said to herself. Every girl went back to their seat and kept quite. "Thank you Sakura and Tenten" Kakashi said and then faced Sasuke. "Sasuke would you introduce your self?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke step forward and said " Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke said emotionless that made his fan girls go crazy. Sakura eyebrow twitch again in annoyance, Shikamaru notice and looked at Neji as a cue again that Sakura was getting irritated "Any minute now girls" Neji said. The fan girls of Sasuke kept quite again cuz they are scared when Sakura is irritated.

"Okay…Mr. Uchiha please sit next to Hayou at the back… and we will start our lesson" Kakashi said. "Troublesome" Shikamaru said, " You can say that again, " Sakura said " It's too troublesome to repeat again," Sahikamaru said as he put his arms above his table and head on top of his crossed armed. "hn" Sakura replied as she took down notes. Sasuke kept glancing in a girl with pink hair. " Hey who is that girl with pink hair?" Sasuke asked to Hayou " Oh! The girl with pink hair is Haruno Sakura… man she's such a hottie," Hayou said dreamily. Sasuke just looked at Sakura who was 2 tables away from him " No guy have asked her out yet because she is always guarded by her friends or sis's and bro's" Hayou said "why?" Sasuke asked, "Well she's there like lil sis but Neji is the most over protective over her… dunno why but he is" Hayou answered "aa" Sasuke said

--Lunch Time—

Sakura sat on a bench next to a tree to give her shade. She had a book with her that she read and an apple that she ate. Sakura was there waiting for her friends. "Sakura…right?" A voice said behind Sakura "Hn…" Sakura said as she took another bite at her apple "What are you reading?" the voice asked, "It would be none of your concern Uchiha" Sakura said emotionless. " Uchiha… I hate people calling me by that name" Sasuke said. "Whatever…Sasuke is that right?" Sakura said as she turned a page of her book "Nah…I would like you to call me Sasuke-kun" Sasuke said mockingly " In your dreams Sasuke" Sakura said. Sasuke's Fan Girls came out of nowhere went to Sasuke.

"SASUKE CAN YOU WALK ME TO MY HOUSE?" one of the fan girls shouted

"NO HIS WITH ME!"

"NO ME"

"SASUKE BE MY BOYFRIEND"

"NO! ME"

" SASUKE LET'S GET MARRIED!" a girl shouted which made Sasuke flinch. Sakura stood up from her place and walk off.

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted Sakura with a big grin on his face.

"Ohayo" Sakura replied dully

"Come on Sakura let's practice you're shot in basketball" Tenten said

"Okay" Sakura said emotionless. Just then the bell rang which means break is over.

" Hey Sakura let's do it later at your house okay…" Tenten said

"Hn" Sakura answered

--At the gym—

"Hello youth!" Gai said

" Ohayo Gai-sensie" They all greeted except Sakura. Sakura, Tenten, Naruto and Kiba are in the same class so is Sasuke.

" Yosh! Let's start our warm ups… run 30 laps and after that 20 push-ups for the girls and 25 push-up for the boys." Gai instructed. Every body except Sakura and Tenten groan and did their warm ups.

Tbc…

Sorry it took me long to post this chapter… I have some difficulties eh…-;;….gomen I'll try to post really fast next time… oh! And pls review!


	3. What is he doing here?

Chapter 3

What is he doing here?

"Okay youth! Time to do our real tasks… we will play basketball" Gai said as he grinned. "Boy vs. Girls! Now go to your team and plan your strategy" he added.

-- Boys Team --

" Yosh! What is our strategy?" Naruto asked

"The girls will surly win coz Sakura herself is there" A boy said

"Don't forget Tenten" another boy said

"Well…this time we will win" a boy, said with a grin. Every boy raised a brow

"Him" He said as he points at Sasuke.

" Hn…" was Sasuke answer

" Hey let's do our strategy now!" Kiba shouted. He was at the back that's why.

--Girl's team—

" Okay let's plan now!" Shouted Tenten because the other girls where drooling over the new guy Sasuke.

" Tenten-san, stop you're blabbing… I can't hear Sasuke talking" A girl said which is one of Sasuke fan girls.

" Fine like I care… I just want to win and if we lose you all will pay dearly to Sakura… She doesn't want to lose to those goons" Tenten said as she smirked when she mention the result if they lose. All the girls gathered up

" What's the strategy again Tenten-san?" A girl said sweetly.

-- 5 minutes later--

"Okay youth… Let's Start!" Announced Gai.

They all went to there post 10 players in the girl's team they are Sakura ((of course)), Tenten ((well duh…she's a sporty girl)) and 8 more girl that is a bit sporty. 10 in the boy's team they are Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and 5 more sported boys.

" Well Sakura I think you can do your practice here… neh?" Tenten said at Sakura. Sakura just nodded.

" Ready… Set… Go!" Gai said as he throws the ball in the middle, which is where Sakura and Sasuke are standing by now. Sakura ran and took the ball she dribbles the ball and was trapped by Kiba and Naruto.

" Hey Sakura-Chan let's see your new moves" Naruto said as he tried to get the ball, but it didn't work. Sakura tossed the ball to Tenten. Who caught it easily and aimed in the ring ((dunno what they call in where you dump the ball to score points.)). But it kindda missed but Sakura luckily dumped back the ball and scored a point.

" Way to go Sakura!" Tenten said as she high-5 Sakura, Who high-5 back.

The game ended soon. And it was a tie.

" Okay youth I see we have some improvements especially with the boys team. Okay go on and dress-up now," Gai said as he waved at them good-bye. They all went to their respective changing rooms.

-- Girls Locker room--

" Hey Sakura… You sure did well" Tenten said as she combed her shoulder length hair.

" We could have won… if that Sasuke guy was not around" Sakura said as she fixed her blouse.

" Hey! That was mean!" All the fan girls of Sasuke said but the loudest was a girl with a blonde hair that is tied into a high pony tailed and blue eyes.

"Hn…I don't care" Sakura" said coolly as she went out, Tenten just followed her bestie.

-- Dismissal--

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he waved at her and his friends.

"Hi Naruto!" They union; except for Sakura who was doing something in her cell.

"Hey Naruto why is he with you?" Shino asked.

"Oh! Sasuke… I just figured that why don't we join him in our group and since all the popular people are here in our group" Naruto said with a childish grin.

" Yea and it'll make our group stronger" Kiba said.

" I hope it'll not be troublesome" Shikamaru said

" Non-sense… We'll just wait an answer… well? Neji can we put him in the group?" Tenten asked as she looked at Neji.

" Don't ask me… ask her" Neji said as he points at Sakura. The Group looked Sakura who was too busy to her cell and was not obviously listening.

"What?" Sakura asked as she felt some gaze on her and did not let her eyes off her cell.

"Sakura can Sasuke join the group and go to your house?" Hinata asked.

"Yea… sure…whatever" Sakura said coldly as she looked for something.

"Well…Sasuke my man welcome to the club" Kiba said as he patted Sasuke back.

"Aa…Thanks" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura.

" Fuyou is here… come on" Sakura said as she took her bag from the side of the tree.

" Hey! Did Millie make her home made cake?" Both Kiba and Naruto said as they went to Sakura black limo, which is 2 blocks away from them. They walked there and they all went inside the car.

" Hey Sakura…Why didn't you just let Fuyou park the car in front of the school instead of 2 blocks away?" Tenten asked.

" Yea it's too troublesome to walk 2 blocks to get in your car." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Cuz… I don't want to give any attractions to them," Sakura simply said as she gazed outside her limo window.

"Hey! Sakura remember help me my hair" Tenten reminded

" You've told Sakura-Chan that a thousands times" Naruto whined

"Just reminding her…you remember when I asked her?" Tenten said

"Oh yea that! That was hilarious" Kiba and Naruto burst into laughter when they remembered that.

"Ha Ha very funny" Tenten said sarcastically

" We are here… Fell at home" Sakura said emotionless.

They all ran up to Sakura's big Mansion that annoyed her because they treat her like a princess. Sasuke on the other hand noticed that she's a bit annoyed by the looks of her eyes.

" Why do you look annoyed?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing…" Sakura said

"Something is bugging you"

"There is nothing"

"Right" he said ironing

The huge front door was suddenly opened by a butler and maids where all aligned in front of the door to greet them.

"Welcome Home Young Mistress" They all union "And Welcome visitors" they added.

"Ohayo everyone!" Naruto said as he waved at them. The others leaved but 3 were left. Millie the one who is holding a tray full of delicious snacks. Hatomi who had a smile plastered in her face and the butler who had Sakura's bag.

" Oh! Are you guys ganna stay for awhile?" Hatomi said

"Yea we will Hatomi…We will just hang out here and do our homework's" Naruto said while grinning.

"Well we should go to the entertaining room first then" the butler suggested.

" Yes and have some snacks too… Oh! Naruto, Kiba I made your favorite treats" Millie said as she showed the tray filled of yummy treats.

"Sakura you should dress-up now" Hatomi said

"Hai" Sakura replied politely

TCB…


	4. Hair problem!

Chapter 4

Hair trouble?

Sakura went up to her room to dress up. She wore black shirt with a 'Life Sucks!' printed like blood in the shirt, a navy knee length short and a black sandals. When Sakura came downstairs. Everyone was already scattered in the room. Naruto and Kiba were watching in Sakura's big screen TV. Neji and Shikamaru playing a board game. Tenten and Sasuke were talking about basketball. And last but not the least Shino and Hinata were doing their homework's ((which really sucks)).

"Sakura let's start" Tenten said

"Start?" Sakura repeated with no emotion

"Her hair Sakura" Hinata butted in

"Fine…Let's go at my room and we could start"

"Okay"

Sakura's room

" How about this one?" Tenten asked as she points at a picture of a girl.

"Your hair is not that good for that" Hinata said

"Hmpt" Tenten pouted

"Stop pouting…" Sakura said

"Hmpt!" Tenten pouted

" Here!" Hinata said as she showed a girl with straight hair and in the bottom with wave like hair.

"Yea!" Tenten cheered

"Hn…" Sakura said

"Let's really start!" Tenten said

Sakura and Hinata took out some scissors, comb and a mirror.

--Later--

"No not like that Sakura-chan" Hinata said

"Then how?" Sakura said as she cuts some of Tenten's Hair

"Like this…"

"Like that?"

"Yea"

"No this is wrong"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"Sakura Hinata…Don't cut my hair!" Tenten Shouted. Both Hinata and Sakura looked at Tenten. Tenten took the mirror in the table and looked at her hair.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten shouted

--At the entertaining room--

"What was that?" Shikamaru said as they heard a scream upstairs.

"Sounds like Tenten" Shino said

"Guess Sakura and Hinata done it again" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Did what?" Sasuke asked

"Ruined Tenten-Chan's hair…again" Kiba said.

"We better check" Neji said as they all stood up and went upstairs.

--Sakura's Ro0m--

" It's so do not look like that!" Tenten Shouted

"It is to me," Sakura said calmly

" Yo girls settle down" Kiba said as they entered Sakura's room.

"Whoa Tenten what happened to your hair!" Naruto said as he point a index finger at Tenten.

Tenten eyebrow twitch "None of your business Naruto" Tenten said.

"Tenten-Chan did you place your hair in the electric fan?" Kiba said mockingly

"Ha ha very funny Kiba" Tenten said ironing

" You better go it's 8:50 p.m." Sakura said as she glances at the clock

"Yea" They all said in union and bid good-bye to Sakura and left the mansion.

TCB…

A/N: Sorry for the dilemma….It took me long to write this coz I have to study to my exams….I'll be out in 1 week….sorry again and thanks for the reviews (u )….need help in making the next chapter any suggestions?….feel free to tell me thank you…..


	5. Announcement!

"Purple" speaking

'Purple' thoughts

((Purple))  author speaking

"**Purple" **inner self or inner ego

((Purple is my favorite color eh…))

Chapter 5

Announcement

Sakura woke up by her loud alarm clock. She groans as she sat up and walks of to the bathroom. She after she took her bath she got dressed up she was at least happy because it was Friday. She went down stairs and eats her breakfast then went upstairs again to brush her teeth and prepare her bag. She went to her car and went off to school.

At school

"Sakura-Chan! Ohayo!" Naruto greeted Sakura from her usual stop in school.

"Ohayo" Sakura said lazily but not as lazy as Shikamaru

"Sakura-Chan anosa anosa do you know what day it is today!"

"It's Friday"

"It is?"

A sweat drop formed in Sakura's head "No it's Monday" Sakura said ironing

"Aww…Sakura-Chan don't make fun of me" Naruto said childly

"I never make fun of you…you're the one is making fun of yourself" Sakura said calmly.

"Huh? Sorry Sakura-Chan I didn't hear what you said"

"Never mind idiot"

"Oi Hinata-Chan, Tenten-Chan, Sasuke-Teme, Neji, Shilkamaru, Kiba, Shino!" Naruto said as he wave at his friends.

"Ohayo N-Naruto-Kun" Hinata said calmly with a tint blush form on her cheeks.

"Oh Hinata why are you blushing and Shuttering?" Tenten said curiously

"Aa…I…dunno" Hinata said, as she blushes even harder.

"Okay" Tenten said a bit suspicious on Hinata's actions.

"Oi! Hurry up you two" Kiba said as the other gang went inside the campus.

--At the Classroom—

Paper shaped airplane flow in the classroom, whispering and laughter was filled in the air. The popular gang was separated in the first class well…some of them. Sakura and Sasuke looked outside like there wasn't any interesting things' happening in the class. Sakura sighed silently she didn't want anyone knew that she was bored ((well…if you imagine she always looks serious and bored at the same time….)) but unfortunately Sasuke heard Sakura's sweet silent sigh. ((Sasuke was change in a different seat next to Sakura…So Sasuke and Sakura are now seatmate….))

"Bored?" Sasuke asked

"A bit" Sakura replied a bit startled

"Same here" Sasuke said as he sighed and glance at the clock '7: 48'.

"Ohayo mina!" Kakashi greeted with a wide smile underneath his mask.

"YOUR LATE!" Most of the student shouted at Kakashi.

"Sorry I was-" Kakashi was cut by hi class

"Lost in the road of life…yea yea we know" They said all together even Sakura and Sasuke said silently ((of course)).

"EEHHNNGG… wrong we have a meeting… hah! In your face" Kakashi said a bit child like guy. "Anyway I have an announcement" Kakashi said as he pause and looked at his students others are now asleep

"If you are asleep better wake up coz this announcement is one of your favorite treat in school" He added. Their seatmates awakened those who are asleep. ((Anyway….))

"We teachers know that we are pressuring you students" ((Hell yea!)) a loud yes or yea was heard in the class.

"So we teachers even Tsunade-sama thought that we are pressuring you really hard to study so we decide to…. have a dance this September" Kakashi covered his ear as his students jump up and down, cheering and shouting in delight ((except for Sasuke and Sakura…they are the cold-hearted-popular people)).

TCB…

Sorry for the dilemma again I've been doing this chapter and the other 33 more chapters…it's true…and thanks for the reviews oh! And thanks to kyoharu-chan for the suggestion of the next chapter…If you want suggestions for some more chapters I'm gladly to accept it and grant you suggestions…(( in this story Sakura really acts a bit like Sasuke…don't ask it's part of the story))….THANKS AGAIN!


	6. preparations 1

"Purple" speaking

'Purple' thoughts

((Purple))  author speaking

"**Purple" **inner self or inner ego

Chapter 6

Preparations

RECAP:

"Ohayo mina!" Kakashi greeted with a wide smile underneath his mask.

"YOUR LATE!" Most of the student shouted at Kakashi.

"Sorry I was-" Kakashi was cut by hi class

"Lost in the road of life…yea yea we know" They said all together even Sakura and Sasuke said silently ((of course)).

"EEHHNNGG… wrong we have a meeting… hah! In your face" Kakashi said a bit child like guy. "Anyway I have an announcement" Kakashi said as he pause and looked at his students others are now asleep

"If you are asleep better wake up coz this announcement is one of your favorite treat in school" He added. Their seatmates awakened those who are asleep. ((Anyway….))

"We teachers know that we are pressuring you students" ((Hell yea!)) a loud yes or yea was heard in the class.

"So we teachers even Tsunade-sama thought that we are pressuring you really hard to study so we decide to…. have a dance this September" Kakashi covered his ear as his students jump up and down, cheering and shouting in delight ((except for Sasuke and Sakura…they are the cold-hearted-popular people)).

"Settle down Class!" Kakashi ordered. Every student remained quite since it was a treat by the teachers and the principal herself ((That would be Tsunade…just saying)).

"Good…now back to our lesson" Kakashi said as he took out a book and inside the book was his oh so favorite pervert book so called 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"He is still read those disgusting books" Sakura mutter quietly like a whisper.

"Who?" Sasuke asked in the same tone as her.

"Kakashi always read pervert books"

"Really? How did you know?"

"We were wondering about what was Kakashi reading in his entire life…so we looked at the title of his favorite book and searched it in the Internet…we were shock to know the summary of the book"

"Eww…I get your point"

After Kakashi's class he announced that the student council would help in preparing in the dance and others can help as well. Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru were in the student council so they have to help in Saturday or any free time they can help in the preparations in the dance.

"Sigh Why did I even joined in the student council if we always do is work, work and more work?" Shikamaru said lazily as he lay down in the soft grassy field.

"Coz they voted you to be one of the student council" Naruto said in conclusion.

"Gezz Thanks a lot Naruto, you really made me more happy" Shikamaru said ironing

"No prob." Naruto said with a grin

"Your hopeless" They said in union. Naruto can't help but grin for his stupid acts.

"Since you three will…I mean… have to help in the preparations in the dance…so 6 of us will go to the mall then" Tenten said

"Yea, you guys go to the mall…we will stay all the time preparing…" Neji said quickly Shikamaru and Sakura just nodded in agreement.

"Aww…sorry if you can't join us in shopping you guys" Tenten said

"Don't worry we will enjoy preparing" Shikamaru said. ((They all hate Shopping with Tenten coz she always has to drag them to different stores all the time)).

"Wait I'll Help in preparing too!" Naruto said as he ran to Neji's side.

"Us too…" Kiba, Shino and Sasuke said in union

"So it's just me and Hinata then" Tenten said

"Gomen Tenten-Chan I would like to help them too in the preparations" Hinata said calmly

"That's okay! I'll just have to help aswell in the preparations" Tenten said as she sighed In defeat.

'Hooray! No Shopping with Tenten!' they said to themselves at the same time except Tenten

The next day…

"Young mistress?" Hitomi said as she shakes her young mistress to wake up. A small groan escape from Sakura's mouth and rolled to the other side of the bed and covered her head with a red pillow. "Young mistress you have to wake up…you said you will help in preparing in the dance with your friends" Hitomi said as she now is pulling Sakura's feet but unfortunately Sakura got a hold on the bars on her bed ((ya know in freaky Friday…the waking up routine of Lindsay Lohan with her mother)). Sakura then even groan louder and a soft 'leave in peace' was heard. "I'm up…" Sakura sat up half as sleep. "Good, now go to your bathroom and take a bath… your bath is ready" Hitomi said as she left Sakura. 'Life sucks…my life sucks' Sakura said to herself as she dragged herself to her bathroom.

--

At school

--

Sakura was too lazy to walk 2 blocks away from school so she let Fuyou drive inside the school. Every student that is going to help in the upcoming ball was in awe when Sakura's car came. Sakura's driver Fuyou opened the door were Sakura was seated and let her get out of the car. Sakura's friends came and greet her and Fuyou.

"You may leave Fuyou, I'll just call you when I'll go home" Sakura said.

"Hai young mistress" Fuyou said. Then he left the school

"Going on a funeral Haruno?" Sasuke asked. Everyone eyed on Sakura.

Sakura wore black leather-sleeveless shirt, black leather pants and black leather boots and some of her hair was shaded with black dye. Yea she really likes black.

"Yes and it will be your funeral Uchiha" Sakura shot back coolly.

"Now you two let's just get started," Neji said as he went in the middle of the two.

"Can't you guys do it by yourself?" Shikamaru whined

"I agree with Shikamaru with that" Sakura said as she yawns.

"What is the mighty Sakura catch the attitude of the lazy-ass?" Sasuke asked as he smirks that would make all the girls melt. But too bad Sakura was still emotionless.

"That never work on me Uchiha" Sakura said as walk pass Sasuke

"But it's not a crime to try right?"

"Whatever"

"Sasuke stop hitting on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted as he points his index finger on sasuke.

"Who said I was hitting on her?"

"No one…." Naruto just remained silent for a while.

TCB…

Thanks for the reviews….


	7. preparations 2

"Purple" speaking

'Purple' thoughts

((Purple))  author speaking

"**Purple" **inner self or inner ego

Chapter 7

Preparations 2

RECAP:

"What is the mighty Sakura catch the attitude of the lazy-ass?" Sasuke asked as he smirks that would make all the girls melt. But too bad Sakura was still emotionless.

"That would never work on me Uchiha" Sakura said as walk pass Sasuke

"But it's not a crime to try right?"

"Whatever"

"Sasuke stop hitting on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted as he points his index finger on sasuke.

"Who said I was hitting on her?"

"No one…." Naruto said in a low tone……and just remained silent for a while.

Sakura's gang went inside the gym where the ball will be held. As they went there Kurenia was the one engager of everything…from the ceiling down to the raged floor.

"All the boys are in charge of the furniture…I've already mark the place where the tables, chairs and some sofa are supposed to be… and the girls are in charge of the decorations over there…get cracking people!" Kurenia instructed as she left the gym…

"…It's better to stay at home and sleep…"Sakura mumbled to herself

"I heard that" Sasuke said beside her

"..I don't care….I hate being here in the first place!" Sakura said a bit irrated

"Oh! Sakura-Chan is whining!" Naruto announced

"Sakura-Chan come on the earlier we start the faster we'll finish this…crap" Tenten said in an irritated voice…

With that they all started doing what they were assigned. Sakura placed the banned on top of the stage with the help of Tenten holding the lather and Hinata was putting the decorations at the side of the posts.

--Girls--

"Sakura-Chan be careful" Hinata said a bit worried of her best friend

"I am… as long as Tenten won't let go of the lather," Sakura answered

"What? Let go of the lather…ok" Tenten said jokingly as she let go of the lather but hold it back again.

"Why would I do that to my bestie?" Tenten said sweetly

"You just did" Sakura said a bit annoyed. Sakura raised the banner her leather top was lifted a bit exposing some of her pale smooth skin and some of her waist was revealed.

--Boys--

The boys haven't started yet so they just looked at the girls for a while. When they saw Tenten let go of the lather they almost ran there to catch Sakura but then Tenten wouldn't do that Sakura. Sasuke just gaze on Sakura as she placed the banner up exposing some of her pale-smooth waist. As he saw this he blushed madly and Naruto noticed this.

"OI! Sasuke are you sick your all red!" Naruto announced everybody looked at Sasuke…Sakura too…. This made Sasuke blush even harder…

"OI! Call a love doctor Sasuke is blushing real madly!" A boy screamed. Sasuke glared at the boy who said that and the boy just looked away…

"Whatever" Sasuke said starting to do work now to forget the embarrassing thing happened to him…

Hours passed and they only made half of the gym all decorated and furniture's placed… Sakura's gang decided to leave the rest to the others. They went to a café near there school.

"Anosa anosa! Who are you guys going with?" Naruto said excitedly as they sat on a 8 chaired table

"Isn't that supposed to be girls question only?" Tenten said with a smirk

"Heheheh… I want to know whom you guys are going with," Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head.

"No one" Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten and Kiba said. Everyone in the group looked at Shino and Sakura…

"I have someone already" Shino answered a bit blushing

"So who's the lucky girl?" Kiba said as he smirked at his best friend

"Soria" Shino said in a low and shy voice while blushing…

"Hey isn't she the one who the archery champion?" Tenten asked

"Yea…she's the one" Shino said as he looked away in embarrassment

" How about Sakura?" Hinata said. Sakura was just gazing in the window dreamingly that she could just sleep all day long instead being here right now.

"Thinking about your date?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Who said I have a date?" Sakura shot back at him with a glare…

"Sasuke trust me every time we have a dance, Sakura is the only one in the entire class who never have a partner or date during the dance" Naruto said

"And never will be" Sakura said "I'm going" Sakura added as she stood up…

"Let's go as well," Tenten suggested everyone in the group nodded. They all went to different directions… Tenten and Neji went to their school dojo to practice, Naruto and Hinata went to a ramen shop/restaurant; Shino, Kiba and Shino went home… Sakura on the other hand went to the park first since she wants peace in herself right now… And Sasuke was a bit curious about 'his' female 'friend' so he followed Sakura ((sneaking!))…

Sakura was in the mood to have a walk in the park with some children playing around. She has some kinder garden friends that play recently in the park during weekend. Sakura walked around looking for her little friends. Suddenly A kid dump into her and cause her to step back. " Are you alright?" Sakura asked a bit worried of the boy who is crying right now. "Sakura-Ohii-Chan" ((Is that how you spell it?)) the boy said between sobs… The boy was 5-yr-old, has a brown haired and onyx eyes "What's the matter Aito?" Sakura asked as she knelt down to be as the same height of Aito… "I can't find mommy" Aito said between sobs as he rubs his crying eyes…

--Where Sasuke is--

'Who is that kid with Sakura?' Sasuke said to himself…' his crying…why is he crying in front of Sakura? Does he even know that Sakura doesn't even care about others?' ((Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura has a good heart))... Sasuke observed Sakura's actions…

--Where Sakura is--

" Okay Aito…Do you want to eat ice cream to calm you down?" Sakura asked ((Oh yea! Did I mention Aito is one of Sakura's kinder Gardner friends?))…"Okay Sakura-Onii-Chan" Aito said with a smile… Sakura stood up and held a hand Aito accept it and he hold Sakura's hand like a 'brother and sister' bonding… Aito was smiling very warmly at Sakura " Sakura-Onii-Chan why aren't you smiling mostly?" he asked… Sakura was surprise to what Aito asked all of a sudden…"Coz…. I can't slime" Sakura said in a low voice lower than a whisper. "Huh? Did you say something? Sakura-onii-Chan?" asked Aito… "Nothing so what do you want to eat?" Sakura asked " Vanilla!" Aito said excitingly "Okay 2 vanilla pls" Sakura said to the old lady in the counter near the park…

--Where Sasuke is--

"She's buying an ice cream for that punk?" Sasuke mumbled ((ohh…someone is jealous!)) 'I never thought she can be that kind to others' Sasuke said to himself….

--Where Sakura is—

Sakura and Aito sat on a bench up in the hill in front of a cheery blossom tree…

"So how is Sorai?" Sakura asked

"Onii-chan is fine she's training really hard in her archery class"

"Let's go… I'll take you to your sis"

"Ok!"

tbc….

Sorry again for the dilemma! I'm so so sorry! Pls review!


	8. perparations 3

Chapter 8

Preparations 3

A/N: sry for all the wrong grammars…. I'm not an English girl…so so so sorry….

And the onii-chan is supposed to be onee-chan sorry for the grammars! Cries in a corner I'm really sorry!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Just saying

RECAP:

--Where Sasuke is--

"She's buying an ice cream for that punk?" Sasuke mumbled ((ohh…someone is jealous!)) 'I never thought she can be that kind to others' Sasuke said to himself….

--Where Sakura is—

Sakura and Aito sat on a bench up in the hill in front of a cheery blossom tree…

"So how is Sorai?" Sakura asked

"Onii-chan is fine she's training really hard in her archery class"

"Let's go… I'll take you to your sis"

"Ok!"

--- Now---

Sakura and Aito went to where Sorai is… ((I don't know it's called…eh sry… it's where the archery is been held)). Sasuke was still curious so he followed them…((he will never give up))

--Sakura & Aito--

"Sakura-onee-chan… Why are you always in black? Did someone died?" Aito asked…

"I'm wearing coz it's my favorite color" Sakura answered as they went inside a old Japanese styled house

"Oh…" was all Aito could say…

"Sorai!" Sakura greeted with a small wave

"Oh! Sakura-chan why are you here?" a girl with brown hair that's tied in a high pony tailed and onyx eyes said…

"Just dropping Aito" Sakura said as she showed Aito

"Aito why did you left without mom?" Sorai asked

"But onee-chan I saw this beautiful butterfly and… I kindda followed it" Aito said

"Sigh good thing Sakura was there" Sorai mumbled

"Thanks for dropping me Sakura-onee-chan" Aito said as he hugged Sakura

"No prob… just stick to your sis and you'll be fine" Sakura said as she left the house ((I know it's rude to enters a house with no permission… and that would be trespassing… but hey! It was Sakura and she doesn't care of those non-sense rules… how rude… oh well))…

Sakura left the house… or I think it's a house… anyway! Sasuke on the other hand didn't enter the house coz… like hello it's trespassing!… so when he saw sakura left the so-called-house he followed her then Sakura already knew that he has been following him so she stopped in her tracks and said "I know your following me… so get your ass out of where you are now…" Sakura said

"Gezzz…got busted" Sasuke said as he showed himself to Sakura…

"What do you want?" Sakura asked

"Nothing… I was just curious"

"Right" Sakura said sarcastically and took out her cell and dialed Foyou's number

"Foyou I'm in 14 street; Hakayou ave…" Sakura said and hang up ((Rude much! Well… I do that a lot so… nvm))

"Going home?"

"None of your business Uchiha"

"Don't call me Uchiha…Haruno"

"Then don't call me Haruno… Dummy" Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue ((so un –like Sakura base in my story))

"Don't call me dummy… pinky" ((uh- oh))

"Just you wait for my revenge Chicken hair" Sakura's said as she went inside her car…

"Try me" Sasuke said

A/N: I know it's kindda short but it will do for a while… Thanks to Shinobi Darkbeak and kasumi ketsumetai kyouten for the info and plsssss review!

Thanks! And I'm sure to update soon


	9. typical day for Sakur and Tenten

Chapter 8

Preparations 3

A/N: sry for all the wrong grammars…. I'm not an English girl…so so so sorry! Cries in a corner I'm really sorry!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Just saying

RECAP:

"Nothing… I was just curious"

"Right" Sakura said sarcastically and took out her cell and dialed Foyou's number

"Foyou I'm in 14 street; Hakayou ave…" Sakura said and hang up ((Rude much! Well… I do that a lot so… nvm))

"Going home?"

"None of your business Uchiha"

"Don't call me Uchiha…Haruno"

"Then don't call me Haruno… Dummy" Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue ((so un –like Sakura base in my story))

"Don't call me dummy… pinky" ((uh- oh))

"Just you wait for my revenge Chicken hair" Sakura's said as she went inside her car…

"Try me" sasuke said

"Oh I will" Sakura said with a smirk and went to her house. She went to her room and took a warm bath… she then got dress and lied on her bed…

0o0o0o0o0o

Mon Day

0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura went to her class, she was a bit relax and excited to her prank for Sasuke today… so she decided to go to school early as possible to see what would his reaction be…

"Sakura-Chan you're early today" Hinata said in disbelief

"Can't a person change?" Sakura said with a smirk…

"Oh… now I know what your up to…" Hinata said as she settled down and just let Sakura do her prank…

Sasuke on the other hand was being lazy as always and carelessly under estimated Sakura. Sasuke opened his locker… and all his book were covered with pink cover like girls his locker was all painted in pink and so is his stuff "HARUNO!" sasuke said as he gritted his teeth… he went to his class while muttering words that about how to get revenge…

"HARUNO!" Sasuke said in anger as he opened the classroom door… all eyed Sasuke then to Sakura "WHAT HAVE DONE TO MY LOCKER!" Sasuke said angrily at Sakura's ear ((It's like chibi sasuke shouting at chibi Sakura))

"I did nothing" Sakura said calmly

"Yes you did!" Sasuke said as he glared at Sakura

"No I didn't" Sakura said as she glared back at Sasuke

"Yes you did" Sasuke said as he glared more at Sakura and leaned closer

"No I didn't" Sakura protested and glared back as well

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES YOU DID!" Sasuke shouted in front of Sakura's face

"Oh yea? Give a good proof… that why would I make all your stuff pink?" she said

Calmly

"Simple" Sasuke said as he lean to Sakura's ear

"YOU HAVE PINK HAIR!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura's ear

"What does that got to do with me having a pink hair?" Sakura said as she twirls some of

her pink hair

"Here is your proof!" Sasuke said as he took out a strand of pink hair

"That's not my hair" She said as she look away 'crap should have tied my hair' she said to herself

"Stupid you're the only pink haired girl here… Forehead girl!" Sasuke said as he angrily sat down

"Don't call me forehead girl jack-ass" Sakura said twitching an eyebrow

"Don't cal me Jack-ass… Pinkie" Sasuke said

"Chicken-hair"

"Haruno"

"Uchiha"

"IknowyouarebutwhatamI?" Sakura said very fast

"What?"

"Didn'tyouhereme? YourjustdeafIcanspeakfastasIwantnoonetohearwhatIwantistoconfuseyoureallyreallyharddamnitjerk" Sakura said ((hope you can understand that))

"Geezzz… whatever" Sasuke said as he gave up

"Heheh…" Sakura giggled evilly

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AFTER CLASS

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura-Chan wanna go to the arcade?" Tenten said as she catches up with Sakura. Sakura and Tenten go to the arcade secretly… they don't want their friends to always guard them….

"Why not…I'm in the mood to kick Asses out," Sakura said as she cracks her knuckles

"That's the spirit," Tenten said

"Let's meet at the café" Sakura said as she went inside her car

"Ok!" Tenten said as she walk home

At the cafe

Sakura wave at Tenten at the café… both of them wore some boys' clothes for disguise… Sakura wore a black sleeveless top with a hood, a blue sleeves, and a black cargo pants and black rubber shoes her hair was tied up into a bun and her hood were covering her hair…

Tenten wore a red button up shirt a white sleeves a denim pants and a rubber shoes and she hid her hair inside her cap….

Sakura and Tenten had to go to a dark alley that leads to the arcade… Tenten unintentionally bump a huge guy who is some how drunk like his fellow gang "Hey punk! Watch it" the guy said as he eyed on Tenten. "No bob you should watch where I'm going" Tenten said as she smirked "What do we have here…a spoiled brat…ai?" the guy said as his gang stood at his side "I maybe spoiled… but I ain't no brat" Tenten said as she walk out and went to Sakura "Oh so your backing away with your fellow weakling friend" The guy said referring to Sakura and his gang laughed… Both Tenten and Sakura stopped from their tracks and glared at the same time at the guy and his gang… "Are you saying that WE are a weakling?" Sakura said as she glared at them "OH! Corrections sir dirt-bag… You don't know us and you don't want to start a fight with us" Tenten said as she looked at Sakura then the guy "What did you say punk?" the guy said as he grabbed a bat and does his gang… "Would you do the honors?" Tenten said as she looked at Sakura to beat the hell out of that guy and his gang "Oh I will" Sakura said as she cracks her knuckles….

A/N : next chapter will be Sakura and that guy and his gangs' fight……..

Sorry to always keep you waiting…… SORRY!

The dance will be after the fight…. And see what's next………………..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the fight

Ok like I said I don't own naruto… or any other character…

Sorry if I really didn't update fast as you thought. It's because I

Starting to think that this story sucks and might as well kill it…

So please review so that I might be encourage to continue this..

- Anonymous author 3 bwahahahahaha

* * *

RECAP

* * *

Both Tenten and Sakura stopped from their tracks and glared at the same time at the guy and his gang… "Are you saying that WE are a weakling?" Sakura said as she glared at them "OH! Corrections sir dirt-bag… You don't know us and you don't want to start a fight with us" Tenten said as she looked at Sakura then the guy "What did you say punk?" the guy said as he grabbed a bat and does his gang… "Would you do the honors?" Tenten said as she looked at Sakura to beat the hell out of that guy and his gang "Oh I will" Sakura said as she cracks her knuckles….

END OF RECAP

* * *

"Phet… what I waste of time" one of the members said the one in the gang…k if your confuse just ignore… lolz "You guys fight with the other one… I'll take care of this little bllsht" the guy said. Sakura just let out a smirk "what 'cha smirking at you sht" the guy said spitting some…thing iin his mouth… "You're just pathetic" Sakura suddenly said "OH yea… well I'll tell 'ya this one punk… I Fujin Asogao will beat the hell out of you in 1 hour!" the guy named Fujin said… Can't think of a good name…sorry "Fujin eh…" Sakura said and let out a laugh "What a pathetic name… not to mention LAME" she added "You can't say that! MY mommy said that was the toughest name she could think of!" The guy said ok that was a complete mood swing… "then maybe you mom was dumb enough to know that your name sucks… but enough I will end this at once" Sakura said forgetting that her voice she used was her normal girl voice. Any who she quickly charge Fujin and gave him an upper cut punch. Which hit him on the chins, which cause his mouth flow a blood on the corner of his mouth "Nice shot there punk…" Fujin said and slide his leg to trip Sakura but luckily Sakura jumped and dodge it. Surprisingly Fujin Punched Sakura on the cheeks Sakura was taken aback "tsk tsk… you lay off your guard dude…" Fujin said… Sakura then glared at Fujin and glared back….

: Somewhere near Sakura's and Tenten's fight:

"Sasuke nii-san! Hurry up I wanna play in the arcade now!" Aito said while dragging his cousin. "Aito could you chill the arcade won't run away from you… And why didn't your nee-san go with you?" Sasuke asked "She has to practice for her next tournament in archery" Aito said. Sasuke then stopped from his tracks "What is it nii-san?" Aito cutely ask "Would you stop using your cute voice! I just need to go to the bathroom you better head there first " Sasuke said "But nii-san!" Aito said "You can pee there! There's a bathroom there!" Aito added _'you little jerk!' _ Sasuke said to himself "I really need to go… and the arcade is really far you go ahead… quit it and go!" Sasuke said with a vein popping in his head "OK OK OK nii-san" Aito said running from his cousin. Sasuke let out a sigh and went into a small store hoping to go to the bathroom fast.

MEAN WHILE- Sakura's fight

Tenten watched Sakura and Fujin fight while sitting on a pile of injured punks. Sakura kick Fujin in the private part which cause him to roll around crying not literary "WOho0! Go SAKURA!" Tenten suddenly shouted. Sakura looked at Tenten dumbfounded, Tenten suddenly realize what she said and covered her mouth. Fujin looked at Sakura "A girl aiy?" he said more on perfectly "You little bastard.. Shut up" Sakura said as she kicked Fujin. But Fujin grabbed Sakura's leg and threw her by the garbage bins. Which Sakura got hit "ouch" Sakura said in a low voice as she caresses her bleeding arm. Sakura then stood up and remove her hat and fixed herself "Now I can fight properly" She said and leaped over to him and gave him a big kick which sent him on a wall. "Sakura nee-san!" Aito said appearing in the middle of Fujin and Sakura's fight "Aito?" Sakura suddenly said. Fujin grabbed Aito and locked him in his arm with a knife near Aito's neck "HEY! The kid isn't involved to this!" Sakura said "Well too bad… his is a perfect hostage" Fujin said which made Sakura mad "Are trying to piss me!" Sakura shouted "oh, of course!" Fujin said "Didn't you know? I am today's wanted list in the Police department… 10th rank killer of the year" Fujin said as he gave an evil smile "OH yea?" Sakura asked "Yea!" He replied back "Well I am known as HAruno Sakura… the next President of a high drug business and not only that I am the 3rd wanted in the military base and the most dangerous female that is known and this is my sidekick that own a huge weapon company that is capable to destroy you own clan! With my power and her weapons WE are the greatest female killer, murderer, kidnappers, prisoners that ever escape in the military prisoners chamber, we were we're in disguise to lure guys such as you to be a one the guys we all murder and do you know how many people I kill every hour?" Sakura threatens "h-how many?" he asked Sakura looked at Tenten "30th" Tenten said in a scary voice "and guess how many I just killed today" Sakura asked. Fujin gulped then said "h-h-how ma-many?" Sakura gave an evil smirk "29th and you are my 30th victim" Sakura said giving out her evil aura. "No! pls no! I have 12 kids waiting for me at home and… and 3 wives too… and my mom needs to have her medical needs so please! Spare me!" Fujin said as he ran away really fast. "pht!" Sakura said as she flipped her hair "That was a good play Sakura" Tenten said as she clap her hands. Sakura then went over to Aito who was all scared… not to the guy but to Sakura all scary and all… "Hey there Aito how have you been? Are you alright by the way?" Sakura said as she kneeled in front of Aito. "Sakura nee-san was all you said true?" Aito asked "Oh no… it was just a little joke" Sakura said giving an evil smirk "Yea Aito we we're just playing around with that bid nasty guy back there so no worries" Tenten said. "Well we better go… you too as well Aito I want to go straight home to your sis… ok?" Sakura said helping Aito to stand "ok bye nee-san" Aito said as he went back to Sasuke who was walking afar. "Oh boy.. it Sasuke we better go" Tenten said "Yea come on" Sakura said as they ran away as well…

* * *

A/N : that's all for now…

Sakura: uhg! It's so hard to act like a cold hearted bitch! Like come on.. no smiling no laughing no evil laugh –hears evil laugh-

Author: Bwahahaha! I so into Bleach right now… bawahahha

Sakura: I can't believe I'm be a heartless jerk in this story

Sasuke: ahem

Sakura: and who wants a heartless person anyway?

Sasuke: cough! sakura…

Sakura: and… and they are just bitches of the bitch or bastard of the bastards

Sasuke: Sakura you do know that you are like directing that I am a worthless guy…

Sakura: yes matter of fact yes… I'm sick and tired of an awkward atmosphere

Sasuke : -sits in a lonely corner-

Author : bwahahahhahahahahahahahah


	11. bruises, phone and talk

+Healer of sadness+  
I know crapy title

Chapter 11- bruises, phone and talk

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Recap: 

"Hey there Aito how have you been? Are you alright by the way?" Sakura said as she kneeled in front of Aito. "Sakura nee-san was all you said true?" Aito asked "Oh no… it was just a little joke" Sakura said giving an evil smirk "Yea Aito we we're just playing around with that bid nasty guy back there so no worries" Tenten said. "Well we better go… you too as well Aito I want to go straight home to your sis… ok?" Sakura said helping Aito to stand "ok bye nee-san" Aito said as he went back to Sasuke who was walking afar. "Oh boy... it Sasuke we better go" Tenten said "Yea come on" Sakura said as they ran away as well…

End of recap….

Sakura and Tenten went home peacefully… Sakura saw her maid's reaction when they saw her. She had bruises and they saw her wearing boy's clothes… "sigh sakura what ever am I ganna do with you?" asked Hitomi in concern "beat me in a tunnel?" Sakura said randomly… which made the maid's stare at her "ok ok I'll never do it again… promise!" Sakura said with a hint of joke "Ha ha Sakura go up to your room and clean up… and after that we have to fix you up" Millie said… "hai" Sakura said in a low voice as she went to her room…

After her half an hour bath, Sakura was now resting at her bed all comfy and all… She wore a white sleeveless shirt, a black short, panda stuffed slippers and her hair is tied up in a high pony tail. She heard a knock on the door "come in" she said in return. Millie came with Hatomi. They came with some kit…

"Bandage…" Sakura said with a blank look

"Don't you want spiffy in your up coming dance?" Millie asked as the got started aiding Sakura

"Why would I?" Sakura said as she bite a cookie

"Because…" Hatomi said as she wraps a bandage on Sakura's forearm.

"Because…?" Sakura said

"Just attend" Both Hatomi and Millie said at the same time.

"Eh! I don't want to wear those dressy that mom pick for me" Sakura said… ok sorry for sakura's change of attitude…that is how I want her to be…please so bare with me

"Sakura don't be childish" Hatomi said

Sakura she stared at ceiling blankly

"You know Sakura if you could just be open to others…" Millie was cut by Sakura

"Which I am"

"Don't cut me when I'm talking anyways… your mom might actually like you and others too" Millie continued

"Mom never even like me so why like her?" Sakura asked

"Because she's your mother" Hatomi said

"…" Sakura just remained silent and lied on her bed…

"And try to act like a girl… and dress like a girl" Millie said as they walk of the room "30 minutes before dinner is ready" Millie added with her gleeful self.

Sakura just stared at the ceiling gazing it like it was hypnotizing her… then her phone rang which startled her…

"Hello?" She said annoyingly

"You could have answered nicely" the other end said

"Naruto what do you want?" Sakura asked

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"It's… uh… I… " Naruto said nervously

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Sakura said… which made Naruto startled

"I WANT YOU TO HELP ME ASK HINATA OUT FOR THE DANCE!" naruto said really fast

"That's it?"

"That's it? THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY?"

"First of all… I know you have a thing with Hinata well not just me half the student body knows… and second… You're bugging me" Sakura said

"Ouch…" Naruto said acting let he was hurt "does that mean your ganna help me?" he added

"Yea sure… hold on sec… there's call waiting" Sakura said "Hello?" Sakura asked the other line

"Sakura-Chan… do you mind if you could help me?" Hinata said in the other line "yea sure… what is it?... oh hold on a sec" Sakura as she transferred to the other line "Naruto… Hinata's in the other line" Sakura informed "Nani? What did she say?" naruto asked with some slurp heard in the background "let me guess your eating ramen?" Sakura said "yep…so? What did she said?" naruto said "Hold on" Sakura said as she switch to the other line "oh sorry Hinata so what is it that you want to ask" Sakura said "would you help me to… um-" hinata was cut by Sakura "- ask naruto to go to you in the dance?" which made her gasp "_vomit… just wrong words_" Sakura said to herself "Y-Yea… how did you know?" Hinata asked "Cupid instincts" Sakura said "oh hold on again" Sakura said as she switch to naruto "she want my help" she said "with what?" Naruto ask "hold on" Sakura said again switching to Hinata "who's in the other line?" Hinata asked "um… other people…?" Sakura said unsure "hold on again" She said switching to the other line "you know Naruto? I'm getting tired of you two… let's settle this once and for all!" Sakura said "um… Sakura-Chan this is still me" Hinata said "oh… that's it you just talk this over your confusing me" Sakura said hang the phone which leave Naruto and Hinata connected ((is that even possible?))

"Hey what happened to Sakura? Her line ended" Naruto said

"She said we were confusing her and hang up" Hinata said blushing

"Oh…" was all Naruto can say… then an awkward silent…

"Ah… Hinata-chan?" Naruto said breaking the silence

"H-hai?"

"Um…C-can y-y-you go ou-out with me t-t-t-to t-t-t-t-t-t-the d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dance?" Naruto shuttered blushing madly

"Ok!" Hinata said with glee

"Great! Pick you up by let say around 6:3o?"

"That would be great!"

"Ok! It settled then?"

"Hai!"

"Ja!"

"Hai ja ne"

They said and hung up…

Back at Sakura---

"Huurrah!" she said falling off her bed "yeaouch" was all she said and stood up and dusted off the dirt in her clothes she then wore her panda slippers and went down stairs "Is dinner ready?" Sakura asked as she saw Hatomi walk out of the kitchen door "I was just about to inform you that" Hatomi replied "What's for dinner?" Sakura asked "spaghetti and for desert cookies and cream!" Hatomi said as they enter the dinning room…

TBC…

A/N: Yoh! I'm starting to get bored at this… sorry! My mind has black hole which is sucking my thoughts… really sorry but! I will update!


End file.
